<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Timeless Blue by Stellarcat53</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430349">Timeless Blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellarcat53/pseuds/Stellarcat53'>Stellarcat53</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of Arcadia, Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Tales of Arcadia Wizards, tales of Arcadia wizards (cartoons)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M, No proofreading I’ll die like a moron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:46:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellarcat53/pseuds/Stellarcat53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Krel Tarron was home the night the Arcane order started their direct advances, resulting in him joining Jim, Claire, Steve, and Douxie in the eleventh century.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hisirdoux “Douxie” Casperan &amp; Krel Tarron, Hisirdoux “Douxie” Casperan/Krel Tarron, Krel Tarron/Hisirdoux “Douxie” Casperan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Douxie approached the House-mothership- of the Akiridion Royals, ringing their doorbell and stepping back.</p><p>A glitching Ricky blank opens the door. “You look lost kiddo.”</p><p>Douxie peers behind the blank, Krel appears behind him wrestling the other blank to the ground. “I’m just here for the Akiridion royals.”</p><p>“It’s just me!” Krel grunts as the blank powers down and Douxie steps inside. “Aren’t you the guy from the cafe?”</p><p>“Yes, but I’m not here because of that. The world is in danger, and I need you to come with me,” Douxie shot straight to the point. </p><p>“Kleb, again?” Douxie nods, causing the Akiridion to cross his four arms. “Fine. Give me a sekton.” Krel pulls out his serrator and shoots down the blank who had opened the door. “I’ll deal with your faulty programming later.”</p><p>Douxie watches as Krel’s blue form dissipates into his human disguise and motions for the extraterrestrial to follow him. </p><p>“So, why is Earth in danger this time?” Krel asks as he catches up to the wizard, eying his magical cuff with interest as Douxie messes with it. </p><p>Douxie pauses in front of the bookstore, looking up at Krel as Archie, AAARRRGGHH, Steve, and Toby round the corner. </p><p>“-the world’s ending. Again?” Toby complains. </p><p>“Not the best timing, I know. But we need your help all the same.”</p><p>“Douxie? Wait-hold up! I thought you worked at the cafe or were a model or something.”</p><p>Krel watched with great interest as Douxie finished messing with his cuff as Steve reacted. Douxie then chuckles and waves his hand in front of Arcadia’s guardians and a small blue wisp appears on his fingertips. “There’s a lot about me you don’t know.” </p><p>The other’s reactions to Douxie’s magic is background noise, however Krel doesn’t hold back his own gasp in wonder at the display. </p><p>The wizard places his hand to the door and more blue light, unfamiliar to the Akiridion, appears around his wrist. “The answers to all your questions lie within.” He opens the door to the ordinary bookshop and everyone steps inside, Krel last of everyone aside from Archie and Douxie. </p><p>All of the non-wizards gasp and exclaim in curiousuty and wonder as the ordinary appearing bookstore turns into a magical study by stepping inside. A swirl of objects levitated by green magic travel across the room, sorting and containing themselves without being touched. </p><p>“Seklos and Gaylen. What is making them move?” Krel reaches out and touches a book, trying to hold onto it with one hand before it is whisked away from his touch. </p><p>“Put that down.” </p><p>In his moment of distracted wonder, Krel alongside the others, hadn’t noticed Merlin step into view. Toby let’s go of the strange orb in the corner of Krel’s eye. </p><p>“Thank the ether you’re here. We haven’t a moment to waste.” </p><p>“Woah! Crusty, creepy dude!”</p><p>“I believe the term is ‘geezer’.” Krel attempts to correct Steve, still wondering how Aja likes him. </p><p>Their attention snaps back to Merlin. “I had hoped for more Hisirdoux.”</p><p>“I tried!” Douxie threw his hands out in defense. “I couldn’t find the Changelings or the other Aliens!”</p><p>“Akiridions.” Steve and Krel correct Douxie immediately. </p><p>Krel steps forwards. “My sister is unavailable, being a royal on Akiridion-5.” He crosses his arms in annoyance. </p><p>As Toby and Steve loudly announce themselves to Merlin, Douxie switches from watching them making fools of themselves, Krel waiting patiently to get some answers, and the objects Merlin appeared to be packing. </p><p>“I have no idea who you are,” Merlin brushes Steve away, Douxie and Krel flinch as the flying chest hits him. “But we’re desperate. Thankfully we have the brute.”</p><p>Eyes turn to AAARRRGGHH, who is currently taste testing Archie, and being met with the instant consequences. Douxie is familiar with the pain of being scratched by Archie. </p><p>“Wait, where’s Jimbo and Claire? I thought they were with you.” Toby questions, acknowledging his friends should be there. </p><p>“Answers forthcoming.” Merlin hastily answers. “Make preparations, we’ve a journey ahead of us. And don’t-“ he turns directly at Douxie. </p><p>“But master!”</p><p>“-but master me.” Merlin turns back to his things. </p><p>“But are you sure you want to entrust things to these-“ he gestures to the four, “these children?”</p><p>“Hey!” Krel interrupts. “I am no child.”</p><p>“Next to me? You are.” Douxie shoots a slight glare at Krel. </p><p>“Aren’t you in college?” Toby stops and questions. </p><p>“They clearly are not ready for this.” Douxie continues to protest. </p><p>It was Steve’s turn to add something. “Excuse me college dude, these /children/ fought a 50 foot extraterrestrial god, and won.”</p><p>Merlin sighs and Douxie follows him away from the display that Steve and Toby had caused. </p><p>“Master I am ready for this.” He pushes, looking for that small bit of validation. </p><p>He was shot down with one word. “Doubtful.”</p><p>“I’ve spent years studying, practicing-!”</p><p>“Silence!” Douxie quiets At Merlin’s command and Krel pauses in his exploration of the enchanted shop. Toby and Steve don’t seem to be capable of doing so until Merlin specifies all of them should be quiet. “Can you not hear that?”</p><p>Only after everyone shook their heads does a deep rumbling fill the void. </p><p>“Something wicked this way comes.” Merlin mutters. </p><p>Various noises fill the rooms and the team prepares for a battle, stances shift, weapons are revealed, and Merlin and Douxie grow tense as they watch the windows. </p><p>With an attack to the window, a crowd of Shadow Mephits comes to attention swarming the street. </p><p>“Shadow mephits? Hisirdoux did you lead them here?” An accusation Douxie immediately denies. </p><p>“I mean, I don’t think so?” He chuckles. </p><p>“Yes, we did.” Archie confirms.</p><p>“He found us,” Merlin mumbles. “The barrier won’t hold for long, we must make egress. Tobias! Take my things.” With a swoop of Merlin’s hand, his chest goes flying into Toby’s chest and carries him upwards. </p><p>The Shadow Mephits break through the barrier and Merlin calls for the others to get to safety, an order Douxie ignores and Krel hesitates before following.  </p><p>“Hisirdoux, I said get to safety!” Merlin calls as he and Douxie go back to back, getting surrounded by the creatures.</p><p>“I’ve got this, I can help!” Douxie responds. </p><p>Krel can’t hear the rest of the conversation as he follows the others up to the roof where Shadow Mephits are being fought off by Toby and AAARRRGGHH. Krel joins them with his serrator, shooting as many as he can before Merlin and Douxie join them. </p><p>“Stay back.” The sounds of glass follows the warning and a glowing ship appears where the orb had shattered. </p><p>“Woah.”</p><p>“Great Seklos and Gaylen.”</p><p>“Ship just got real.”</p><p>“Get in!” Douxie calls and AAARRRGGHH starts throwing people inside, only jumping on himself once everyone else was aboard. </p><p>“What in Seklos’ name is going on?” Asks Krel as soon as Douxie blasts the Shadow Mephits off of AAARRRGGHH. Douxie, however is preoccupied watching the green knight below. </p><p>A volley of black and green shards hit the sides of the ship and causing everyone to duck or fall over. The ship zips away into the sky and the group takes a moment to breathe. </p><p>“I will only repeat myself once more, Cafe boy. What is going on?” Krel puts away his Serrator as the others are watching Camelot come into view.   </p><p>“Everything will be explained soon young squire.” Merlin responds for Douxie. </p><p>“What the old man said, for now, we’re going home. Welcome to Camelot.” Douxie gazes at the floating towers he once called home. </p><p>“Cam-ee-lot?” Krel searches his memory of school for the word. </p><p>“Camelot, as in old people time Camelot?” </p><p>“With the king and the Excalibur sword?” Krel asks. </p><p>“Excuse me, how is this castle flying?” Steve yells as they get closer to the heart of Camelot. </p><p>“The heart of Camelot, fueled by time itself.” Merlin steps back from the side of the ship in order to steer them towards the top. “Sir Galahad, how are the skies?” He calls to a large man below them. </p><p>“All quiet, my old friend.” Comes the reply. </p><p>“Keep your eye on the horizon!” Merlin calls back as the ship circles down and starts speeding towards the entrance. </p><p>Archie tightens his hold on the ship. “Coming in a little hot, I’d say.”</p><p>The landing was rough but nobody was hurt, Steve cheers as he hops off of the ship and the group looks around as the walk deeper into Camelot. </p><p>“It’s been nine hundred years since I was last here, hasn’t changed a bit, except for the flying part.” Douxie says to Archie who perches on his shoulder. </p><p>Steve scoffs, “nine hundred years? Yeah right, you’re like nineteen.”</p><p>“Give or take a few centuries.” Archie lifts off a flies around the room. </p><p>Krel nods. “Appearances can be deceiving. Akiridions mature much slower than humans as well.”</p><p>“What? Aja isn’t as old as this guy, is she?” </p><p>Krel rolls his eyes, “Yes, Aja and I are 900 keltons old.” Steve looked about ready to faint. “Of course we aren’t that old! Time is a little different on Akiridion-5 but neither of us would be older than 50 earth years old, had we been born here. We live much longer than you humans so that makes us similar to earth’s teenagers.”</p><p>Steve still seemed ready to pass out. </p><p>“Toby!” Claire cries from across the room, running towards her friend. </p><p>“Blinky!” </p><p>AAARRRGGHH, Blinky, Claire, and Toby envelop each other in a group hug, ending when Claire insisted she needed to breathe. </p><p>“Krel!” The sorceress embraces the extraterrestrial being too. “Sorry, but I think the end of the world is going to postpone girl’s night.”</p><p>“Wait- girls night? Krel was invited but I wasn’t? He doesn’t even have a girlfriend!” Steve complains. </p><p>“Oh. Hi Steve.” Claire half waves at him. “Yes, Krel is invited because it’s fun talking about cute boys with him.”</p><p>“Uh, where’s Jim?” Toby interrupts, sure enough Jim wasn’t around to meet his friends. “And what happened to you guys?”</p><p>“About that...”</p><p>Blinky and Claire lead the group to a room where a semi-transparent crystal encases Jim, preserving his life by slowing the corruption infecting him. </p><p>Krel onlooks as Merlín explains what happened, and Claire voices her regrets. Never wishing that humans had cores like Akiridions more than he was in that moment. </p><p>“Who is this green knight? How do I get my hands on him?” Toby threatens. </p><p>“We should focus more on saving the Trollhunter rather than getting revenge,” Krel adds. “However, it would be good to know who we are up against.”</p><p>“I do not know. He said but one name that chilled me to the bone, Morgana.”</p><p>“Ooh I hate that witch. But we kicked her but to the shadow realm. Problem solved, everyone can go home.” Toby hastily spoke. </p><p>Douxie groans. “You saw what that knight did at the bookstore, even if he were looking for Morgana I don’t think it’s his sole purpose.”</p><p>“The knight did not seem aware of Morgana’s death, and he bore the emblem of Camelot.” Merlin ushered the group out into the open, leading them to another space. “Hurry, I fear the answers lie in the past.”</p><p>“Merlin, you are from Camelot, no? Shouldn’t you have an idea of who this could be?” Krel asked.</p><p>“A good point, but no. There were plenty of knights in Camelot but none that were green, or evil, or had any connection to Morgana that would follow them beyond the grave.” Douxie answered for his master, getting a strange look from Krel and Toby. “What? I was there too you know.”</p><p>“I still cannot believe you’re older than Nana.” </p><p>“Actually Hisirdoux, the Akiridion has a point. This dark menace is approaching, and all I know of it is that even I cannot face this alone.” Merlin opens the time map, “You are all now soldiers in a war started centuries ago, for the world of magic.”</p><p>The time map projects scenes from the past as Merlin continues. “Once the realms of magic and man clashed in endless bloodshed. King Arthur sought to wipe out magic that ravaged the lands in his war against Gunmar. I brought what few spellcasters I could under my protection to spare them from the sword. </p><p>“Including myself,” Douxie adds before the map showed a different figure. “Oh! And Morgana le Fay.”</p><p>“She was the finest student I ever taught.. until she tried to kill me.” Merlin sighed. “Thankfully, in my all seeing wisdom I created a secret weapon- the Trollhunter amulet. The war came to a standstill and I imprisoned Morgana at the battle of Killahed Bridge. This green knight that assailed us was clearly born of dark magicks but I have no memory of him, nor what connection he could have to Morgana. We know not what he is, not why he pursues us. Though, his presence is a dire omen of things to come.”</p><p>In the distance the bell starts ringing. A wave of magical ice hits the tower, knocking everyone down and freezing the exterior. Merlin gets up and grabs the time map as Claire calls out. </p><p>“What’s happening.”</p><p>“Have you never been under attack before? To the battlements!”</p><p>The wizards and trollhunters rush to defend and Krel takes a moment to reveal his Akiridion Royal self before joining them, leaving Steve to lag behind. </p><p>“What the-“</p><p>“Oh no. I think we have something of a problem.” Archie points out the obvious as the Arcane Order’s ship comes into view, carrying Bellroc and Skrael, as well as the green knight, inside. </p><p>“Oh fuzz buckets.”</p><p>“No, the Arcane Order, they found us. Everyone! Get to safety, now!” Merlin calls to the guardians as Skrael shoots a spell at the master wizard, who responds with a spell of his own before Skrael’s attack blasts his staff away from him. </p><p>“I got it!” Archie calls as he dives after it. </p><p>Krel watches as the dragon dives and misses the staff, leaping onto his hoverboard in an attempt to help, as well as avoid the various bombarding attacks from the Order. </p><p>“They’re boarding us!” Merlin calls from above. “We must break free, steer us away at my command.”</p><p>“I’m on it!” Douxie responds before another shot of ice hits the castle. </p><p>Krel focuses on finding the staff, covering as much as he can while Archie gets a view from even higher up. “Find the staff or we’re dead meat!” Is all Krel has to hear before he starts blasting at the ice bridges with his Serrator, buying Archie more time to find Merlin’s staff. </p><p>“Got it!” </p><p>Krel joins the fray as Galahad sacrifices himself to destroy the bridges between Skrael and Merlin. He joins Claire, Steve, and Hisirdoux with his Serrator in hand in case they needed to be protected. </p><p>“We don’t have enough power for the jump!”</p><p>“Trust in Merlin.”</p><p>“Why would I trust someone I just met?”</p><p>“He’s a master wizard Krel. He must have a plan.” Douxie’s response got an eye roll from the Akiridion. “Fine then, trust in me.”</p><p>A rush of magic allows the time jump to be operational, Krel helping his friends as they steer the castle into the rift. </p><p>Krel notices as the Green Knight comes into view and as he, Bellroc, and Skrael fire their energy forwards, he activated his shield in case it was needed. </p><p>The magic struck the castle, sending Douxie, Claire, and Jim down immediately. Steve and Krel held on for as long as they could above, Krel almost being successful in pulling himself up at the sacrifice of his shielding serrator, but both fell as well. </p><p> </p><p>“Jim!” Krel landed on top of the stone Steve was clutching onto as Jim fell into the portal below. </p><p>“What do we do?!”</p><p>“Trust me!” Douxie looks at Krel, who nods, then takes Claire’s hand. </p><p>“Wait! No no no!”</p><p>Douxie drops down, following Jim, and brings Claire with him. Krel grabs Steve by the shirt and does the same. Archie dives to follow them, but reaches it just as it closes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As I stop caring about what canonically is happening in whatever scene in writing, the more the style will reflect my normal writing style. So that’s what’s gonna be happening with that</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Krel, Douxie, Claire, and a crystallized Jim free fall through the rift. Thanks to Douxie’s anti-gravity spells, no lasting damage aside from a crack in Jim’s crystalline savior was dealt.</p><p>Krel landed behind Douxie and beside Palchuck, barely being missed by Jim falling from the trees above a moment later.</p><p>“What happened?” Steve groaned from under Jim.</p><p>“Well,” Douxie started, “I just conjured and anti-gravity spell to slow our fall and keep us from dying. You’re welcome.”</p><p>“Douxie? Where is the flying castle?”</p><p>“Oh fuzz buckets.”</p><p>Knights in metal armor surround them, shouting and communicated within their own ranks.</p><p>“This means, we’re lost in time.”</p><p>“Time?! I know the geezer said the answers were in the past but time travel shouldn’t be technologically possible for any species yet!”</p><p>“What manor of sorcery is this?” A mounted knight demands.</p><p>Douxie reaches back and grabs Krel’s hand, “Don’t use your serrator, just follow my lead.” He whispers to the Akiridion, the message being conveyed to the other two as well. However, Steve freaking out did not help their case.</p><p>Douxie and Krel look up to see the Knight had taken off his helmet. “Sir Lancelot, um...”</p><p>“He’s so handsome..” Steve said, earning a questioning look from Krel and Claire before a sword was pointed at them.</p><p>“Wait! Aren’t you Merlin’s errand boy?” Lancelot’s sword crept closer to Douxie’s neck. “I hope you can explain why you are associating with a troll.” Lancelot points to Krel with his blade.</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“Apprentice, first of all, and Krel is not a troll.”</p><p>“He’s like an angel man.” Steve daydreams, leaning a little too much on Jim’s encasement. The green material shatters, waking him from his life-preserving sleep. “Woah!”</p><p>Douxie jumps up and away from Jim, Krel instinctively reaching for his serrator before remembering Douxie’s words.</p><p>“The devil-?”</p><p>As Lancelot leans back towards Jim, a red and black armored troll arm breaches the air.</p><p>“What? How did I-?”</p><p>“Jim! Are you okay?”</p><p>“Troll! Troll! To arms!”</p><p>Jim is met with two very different reactions, a hug from his girlfriend, and multiple swords being pointed at him.</p><p>Douxie starts to jump to protect Jim, a blue hand grabs the edge of his shirt too late to stop him. Douxie proceeds to try and convince Lancelot that Jim is a good troll, which is much harder to convince him of than Krel not being a troll at all.</p><p>“You will hang before the king for your insolence.”</p><p>====</p><p>Jim communes with Claire, Douxie, and his very reluctant cage-mate Krel to try and learn what’s going on before the group is brought before the king. Ending with a promise from Douxie that he’d explain everything once everyone was safe.</p><p>After a quick reminder to let Douxie handle this, introductions and explanations are due. Thankfully, Steve was more than happy to shut up once Krel reminded him there was no service in the dark ages and that if he said something wrong he wouldn’t be able to say bye to Aja.</p><p>“This is Claire of house Nuñez, and Steve of Palchuckia, a village idiot and uh knight in training.” Douxie starts, pointing to each person as he spoke, “and believe it or not, this is Prince Krel from house Tarron of Cantalupia.” Douxie cautiously opened the cage, bringing Krel out and implying Jim should stay there.</p><p>“I have not heard of Cantalupia.” Arthur watched every movement Krel made, from every step he took before standing behind Douxie to every subtle nerve driven shift in his weight.</p><p>“That’s to be expected. Before now-“ Douxie quickly gets cut off.</p><p>“I’ll have this supposed prince explain it to me.” Arthur snapped. “Explain why you are here, Prince Krel of Cantalupia.”</p><p>“Alright, well as the errand boy here explained, I am not a troll. I was cursed to appear like this and have been looking for a wizard to remove it. I would like to formerly request permission to stay here alongside my companions.” Krel gestured to Claire, and Steve, who were giving the Akiridion strange wide-eyed glances.</p><p>Arthur pointed Excalibur at the sunny patch in the middle of the floor. “Prove you are not a troll first. Step into the sunlight.”</p><p>Krel steps forwards, being followed by a pair of not-so-subtle knights every step until he stands in full daylight in front of the king. “I am no troll, or is this not enough to prove to you my story?”</p><p>Arthur’s tensions fade, his grip no longer iron on the hilt of Excalibur. “Alright.”</p><p>“Now that that is out of the way, I believe this beast deserves an explanation too, errand boy.” Lancelot pulled Jim out of the cage, forcing him to kneel in the shadows where everyone could see him. “He is most definitely not a cursed prince as your friend here seems to be.”</p><p>Douxie lets out a hissing breath, clearly not able to explain the troll. Thankfully, Arthur’s immediate rage was not aimed at anyone proven to not be a troll.</p><p>“A troll! I thought I made it very clear your kind is not welcome here when I banished you.”</p><p>“Don’t you mean betrayed?” Morgana steps out of the shadows, pushing her way into Arthur’s focus. “You gave the woods to enchanted creatures like these, would you break that vow?”</p><p>“These beasts care not of my vow. Especially not spies of Gunmar.”</p><p>“Stop calling me a beast!” Jim lunged forwards, held back by Lancelot and another knight. “Wait, Gunmar?”</p><p>“Uh, your highness,” Douxie coughs, “it’s good to see you again.”</p><p>“And who are you?”</p><p>“Hisirdoux, Merlin’s apprentice. I assure to you, he,” he gestures to Jim, “is no threat.”</p><p>“That is my judgement to make boy.” Arthur thunders.</p><p>Morgana lights up her hand, a ball of golden magic wandering as she speaks. “Trolls are born of magic, and you are of blood. How is their nature a crime?”</p><p>Krel had seen something like this before, the students standing up for him and Aja when Colonel Kubritz was looking for them in school.</p><p>“When they ravage our lands and take our loved ones from us? I made these laws to keep this fragile land together, and they will be abided.” Arthur shouted. “Leave the wood, the penalty is death. Bring this monster to the light.”</p><p>As Jim was carried to the light, protesting and claiming he wasn’t a troll, the entire group went to save him. Douxie attempting to reason with Arthur, Krel using his four arms to try and avoid being grabbed as well and prevent Jim from joining him under the sun, Steve starting to rush forwards but being cut off, and Claire protesting as she was grabbed just as quickly.</p><p>Everything happened too fast to understand. The shadows crept out of the corners and flooded where the light should be. In the corner of Krel’s eyes, Claire seemed to have blackened sclera until the light was gone, and the future Trollhunter was safe. Arthur, of course, blamed Morgana, who seemed to be the only person who wasn’t from the 21st century to realize it wasn’t her who had done this. Claire defended her boyfriend, claiming his innocence even if he was a troll.</p><p>“Evil is not inherited, it does not corrupt one species more than another. Claire is right to believe a troll, despite how evil you believe them, can be good.” The Extraterrestrial spoke.</p><p>“That means nothing Prince. This is my kingdom and I shall not fail it. These beasts are still dangerous, we are still at war."</p><p>“If you give into your fear, that is failing.”</p><p>“The girl and the prince speak truth. Please listen to them brother.”</p><p>Krel gives Douxie a questioning look, not seeing the family resemblance. Douxie shrugs, nodding but understanding where Krel was coming from.</p><p>“Fine.” Arthur decided. “I will show the troll mercy. He will live... in the dungeon.”</p><p>“Jim!” Claire attempts to follow as he is taken to the dungeon, being stopped and comforted by Douxie.</p><p>“As for you, Hisirdoux, shouldn’t you be with Merlin?”</p><p>“Well, yes, but you see...” Douxie raked his mind for something to say “I was-“</p><p>“I apologize, your highness, but Hisirdoux was busy attempting to help me. I have communicated with him and he intends to help me get back into my original body. If it is impossible, I’ll understand, however. While we are here, if I appear human or not, I do believe my friends and I can help with this war that Hisirdoux has mentioned before.” Krel flares at Douxie as this war had not been mentioned before, who in response glares back as the Akiridion had just interrupted him. “In my country, I am known for my intellect, and I do not wish to take from someone without returning something.”</p><p>“So in exchange for me helping him and his curse, he, Claire, and Steve, will help us in the war.” Douxie summarized, not entirely sure if Krel is capable of getting his point through with his sudden usage of fancier tongue.</p><p>“Alright. Sir Steve will work with the knights, Prince Krel I believe should work with you, Hisirdoux, and as for mistress Claire?”</p><p>“I will take her. I’ve been in need of a new handmaiden.” Krel sees the pleas of help and burning anger in Claire’s eyes as Morgana steps up for her.</p><p>“Alright. Now go, I have a kingdom to protect.” Arthur ushered them away.</p><p>“Okay Krel what was that?” Steve hissed before the separated, the threat of not seeing Aja again still holding its effect. “Last I checked, you didn’t act like a prince much.”</p><p>“Theater practice at school.” Claire starts. “Krel has gotten very good at improv.”</p><p>“You are in the play?” Steve was astonished.</p><p>“Yes, while you have been too busy complaining about Eli and Aja going to Akiridion-5, I was increasing my knowledge on human culture, of the present and the past, or would it be the future and the present.”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter. Krel, you did amazing. I was here during this time and I still wasn’t as fast as you to know what to say!”</p><p>“Did you just say you were-are here?” Krel asked.</p><p>“Oh fuzz buckets.”</p><p>The group separates, although partially unwillingly. Steve goes with Sir Lancelot, Claire with Lady Morgana, and Krel with a very nervous Douxie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I will not be rewriting every scene in wizards. I do not have the ability to function for any length of time close to what would be needed to do so. Scenes that A) don’t change, B) don’t include Douxie or Krel, or C) are just difficult for me to write, will not be rewritten but will possibly be mentioned.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well that went better than expected.”</p><p>The door slammed shut behind Douxie, Krel was already pacing.</p><p>“I don’t think it went as well as you think. And you have a lot to explain to me. I’m sure Claire and Steve... well I’m sure Claire does not like what’s happening. I’m not entirely filled in on the story, but it was very clear she does not like this Morgana woman. I cannot transform back to human for any longer than eight horvaths and that King Arthur almost killed the Trollhunter.”</p><p>“Okay, first of all, Arthur didn’t kill Jim, he’s just imprisoned for now. And second, Morgana isn’t a threat to Claire, she’s centuries away from trying to kill any of us.” Douxie interjects.</p><p>“Well that might change. If I’ve learned anything from Eli and Steve’s nerdy ‘sci-fi’ movies, aside from the fact humans think all aliens are war species, it’s that time will change if you change what happens in the past. Which, we happen to be in right now. You and your past self cannot meet, and we must make sure that time doesn’t change too much.” Krel was standing tall and much too confident for someone who wasn’t alive during this era.</p><p>“Krel.” Douxie motioned with his hands to calm down. “I agree, well aside from the past me and me meeting. It’s entirely fiction that meeting yourself will blow up the universe, probably. What I’m saying is yes you’re right, but we need to focus on one thing at a time. First, getting the time map and finding a way home. One of which, I need to do, preferably alone.”</p><p>Krel sighed, sitting down for the first since the blanks had started malfunctioning that afternoon. “Douxie, Hisirdoux, wizard. Whatever I’m supposed to call you in this time. I still want an explanation. I come from a very technologically advanced world, now I’m in the past of an already primitive world but people now seem capable of things impossible to Akiridions. I don’t even know the whole story of the Trollhunters. I know you have to do what you have to, but promise to explain what is happening to me. I don’t like not understanding things, but magic and sorcery is not something I can pick apart and study.”</p><p>Douxie was caught off guard, probably due to the lack of previous interactions between them. Krel had always been the awkward guy at the cafe trying new foods and drinks every week, and of course the guardian of Arcadia. But they hadn’t interacted on eye level with each other. “I promise. But I need to get the time map first, which means taking my past self’s place.”</p><p>Krel was left unattended in their room for too long. Without technology, music, or other people around, he grew bored. At some point he would even rather Steve be there than be alone. So he calculated a risk, which is much more difficult to do when it involves the possibility of destroying the future, and started wandering the castle.</p><p>Most knights around the castle seemed to have been informed of what he was, if one or two of them seemed suspicious or tried to attack him, another would shake their head and pull them back. However, they still seemed cautious. Servants and knights never getting too close unless they were moving to attack him, nobody talking out loud to or about him, and that subtlety of unwavering stares and tightened grips on the hilts of swords.</p><p>Hallways and corridors mixed, faces blurred until every person who didn’t trust him might as well have been everyone else. Until the throne room. Arthur’s throne was vacant, actually the whole room was. Krel hadn’t gotten a good look earlier, but now he took in as many details as he could.</p><p>“Homesick?” Arthur stood in a doorway behind Krel, the door softly bumped into the wall as Krel turned around.</p><p>“Eh, yeah, I guess so.” Krel watched as Arthur walked towards his throne, Excalibur shining from his back. “It’s been a while since I’ve been to Ak- Cantalupia. It’s very different here.” Krel gestured to around him.</p><p>Arthur grunted in acknowledgement. “I’d assume so.”</p><p>A knight, once standing in the doorway from which Arthur had come, came over and whispered something to Arthur. A shifting set of eyes didn’t hide their suspicions as the knight said something that led to Arthur excusing himself.</p><p>“And Prince, you have free reign of Camelot, only because I know magic can tear families apart. I hope you can return to your kingdom soon.”Krel nods, and watches as Arthur leaves, and he is left alone again.</p><p>Krel walked out, once again wandering the halls, this time ignoring the people around him, and exploring where he hadn’t earlier.</p><p>——</p><p>Krel hadn’t shown up before the group learned of Jim’s planned execution at dawn. They hadn’t even met up with him prior to executing their plan. He met them inside, after the trolls had escaped, with two sets of crossed arms.</p><p>“Krel! Where have you been?” Claire was somewhat angry, if Krel had been there maybe they could have gotten Jim and the trolls out faster.</p><p>“Being left out of a prison break apparently.” Krel flared at Claire, knowing she had a big part in saving her boyfriend.</p><p>“And what are you wearing?” Krel had an outfit change, still four armed and blue, but he was wearing mildly altered alchemist attire. Douxie would be lying if he said he wasn’t staring.</p><p>“You ask me that and not Claire who is actually wearing a dress, I do not understand that.”</p><p>“Okay Claire has worn dresses before, and she’s beautiful. Not as beautiful as Aja... of course, but beautiful.” Steve defended, his voice muffled due to him laying face down.</p><p>“Claire and Steve... augh that’s not important, you disappeared for a day and came back wearing alchemist’s clothes. You could have done something!”</p><p>“Hey you’re the one who interacted with their past self! Did you even get the time map?”</p><p>“No, and you would have known that if you were hear earlier!”</p><p>“Guys!” Claire shouted, frustrated and upset that her friends were fighting.</p><p>“On the bright side,” Archie interrupted, “Arthur believes you to be too incompetent to be behind this.”</p><p>“Not exactly...” all eyes, except Steve, go back to Krel. “During the attack a few knights were looking for me. The only reason they accepted I wasn’t behind this is because I was with the alchemists.”</p><p>“Arthur suspects you?” Douxie groans. “This is all just great.” The wizard apprentice heads towards the door.</p><p>“And where are you going?”</p><p>“To get the bloody time map!”</p><p>The door slams behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologize I have no skills in writing dialogue for extended periods of time. Also hadn’t specified any sort of sleeping arrangements, Krel has his own room, and that’s where a good portion of this chapter takes place.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Krel and Douxie were not on good terms. Krel blamed Douxie for letting Merlin find out about the time travel mess, and Douxie didn’t like how Krel wasn’t helping to repair the timeline. Claire just wants to keep her boyfriend safe and get home and Steve’s newfound obsession with being a knight is honestly not helping the group in any way.</p><p>And due to pretty much everything, from Arthur’s distrust in Krel, to Douxie’s and his disagreements, to Claire’s annoyance every time they fought, everyone thought it better that Krel stayed in Camelot for as long as he wasn’t needed.</p><p>He almost snuck into the party, but after seeing Douxie knock out his past self and take his place, he knew it would be difficult and not worth it.</p><p>So while Douxie, Claire, and Steve were busy trying to fix the relationship between Morgana and Arthur, while also keeping Jim and as many trolls as possible alive, Krel was making sure Hisirdoux wasn’t going to lie in the street all day.</p><p>So Hisirdoux Casperan, woke up in the room where the extraterrestrial guardian of Arcadia was staying, to a blue, four armed prince experimenting with previously hidden materials. A book from the Alchemists in the village lay open on the desk in front of him.</p><p>“Woah.”</p><p>Keel jumped in his seat, turning around to the apprentice. “Great your awake.” Krel’s eyes were rolled and he turned around.</p><p>“What’d I do? I’ve only just met you!” Krel froze whatever he was doing, the soft glowing in his hands faded slightly as he stopped focusing on what was in his hands.</p><p>“Right. I’ve met your future self, not you.” He set down the materials, turning back at the apprentice, who was very confused. “You but with blue hair.”</p><p>“Yeah I know. You’re saying I meet you in the future?” Krel nods, turning back to his curiosity-driven work. “Wow... I must be really lucky. So what are you working on?” Hisirdoux got up to look over Krel’s shoulder.</p><p>Keel pushed him away with one arm, continuing his work with the others. “I’m trying to figure out how that gauntlet of yours-Douxie’s,” he looks back quickly to take not of whether or not Hisirdoux also has the gauntlet, “works. If I could figure out what material it was made of I might be able to mimic it.”</p><p>“Well, I’m no master wizard, but I don’t think you can make magic with metal.” Hisirdoux grinned and lit a small blue orb of power in his hand, pushing his way forwards so Krel could see it.</p><p>“Trust me. If you were a master wizard, you’d be more unbearable in the future.” Krel turned back around, fully this time, to face Hisirdoux. “Why don’t you go back to the wizard tower? The only reason I didn’t put you there myself if because the amount of knights still in the castle scare me. Also I don’t remember where it is.”</p><p>“Yeah, took me a little while to get the grounds memorized too.” Hisirdoux settled for sitting cross legged besides Krel, a birds eye view of the Akiridion’s failures and progress. “Magic isn’t something you can create you know.”</p><p>Krel pushed the comment aside, continuing to putter with thin metal strips and attempting to draw the magical glyphs only seen briefly before from memory. “Shut up or be helpful. I have broken the laws of physics before. I shall not-“</p><p>“If you tell me that story, I’ll show you the glyphs again, you’re writing them all wrong.” Douxie interrupted, holding out his gauntlet in front of Krel’s work.</p><p>Krel grabs his hand. “Deal.”</p><p>———</p><p>Douxie’s memories were changing, he didn’t notice at first, but he realized that he met Krel way before Arcadia. Their conversations entered his mind as they happened, even though he was nowhere near the Akiridion or his past self. What definitely wasn’t helping was that very vivid thought and image. A glowing character, in once unfamiliar alchemical dress, with a sarcastic tone of voice, and his immediate thought, calling the creature beautiful, then handsome, and worrying why he already didn’t like him.</p><p>Thankfully, he didn’t need to focus on the changing memories yet, he needed to protect Arthur and repair his and Morgana’s relationship. He had to save te future before he can worry about the weird feeling in his stomach after remembering the arguments the night and morning prior. For once, the constant checking of the time map wasn’t only due to nerves, and Merlin’s nagging was welcomed.</p><p>———</p><p>Krel and Hisirdoux spoke casually, explaining their culture to the other and complaining about the future Douxie. Hisirdoux wasn’t the best with words, and Krel slipped up his charismatic act because of how different the apprentice was to the other wizards he had met.</p><p>Krel’s study in magic didn’t do very well until Hisirdoux had an idea. There were magical materials in Merlin’s tower, and not many people would attempt to stop a wizard’s apprentice from entering the wizard’s tower. So they snuck in, nobody questioned it and nobody tried to stop them.</p><p>Immediately Krel tried examining everything. Crystals and books all seemed so interesting, especially if they did hold some magical secrets that he could unlock. However, nothing seems to react to anything he tries. There’s no glowing besides the king-in-waiting’s natural light and Hisirdoux’s spell, no sound beyond the natural, not even a smell that seemed mystical in some way.</p><p>It was nearing sunset, and the time the group returned, when the magic stuff was mostly put aside. Krel could consider Hisirdoux a friend, but still disagree with Douxie, right? Hisirdoux was awkward and at some points overly polite, but still try and help Krel figure this out despite believing it impossible. Hisirdoux even showed Krel the beginnings of a song he was working on.</p><p>Finally, Douxie, Claire, and Steve return, both Hiridoux and Krel knew to give them time.</p><p>Krel didn’t return to the room the team gathered in at all that night. He was given his own room, so it didn’t seem strange that he didn’t. Morgana was dead, Excalibur was gone, Douxie had failed his friends and the future. Keel was the least of his worries. Except the changes in memory weren’t. Even now, memories were coming to light and honestly it wasn’t an unwelcome distraction.</p><p>Douxie walking into Krel’s room after trying to speak with Merlin, the exact words didn’t last this long but the whole tone of the occurrence wasn’t as casual and happy as the ones from earlier. Krel was worried, spilling every negative thought about the time traveling incident to the past self of the cafe boy. Krel was crying, something neither Douxie had been previously aware he was capable of in his akiridion form.</p><p>Douxie lay alone as his past self listens to Krel’s worries, how much he already misses being home, how he wishes he could help, but also how much he regrets this. Keel starts ranting on what things he could have changed to prevent this all from happening, even going as far back to not opening the door for Douxie the other night.</p><p>Douxie starts thinking, what could he have done to prevent this. Maybe if he had fixed Morgana and Arthur’s sibling bond, maybe if he hadn’t opened the portal in time, maybe if he helped Archie find the staff sooner.</p><p>He falls asleep wondering if time stopped for Arcadia, or if Merlin and Archie are left to fight the Order in the future with everyone else they left behind, or if they thought that he was dead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Set my soul on fire. I fought writer’s block and still half-lost. It’s still kinda crappy but hey. Setting up comforting moments of Krel/Douxie in the next chapter which oh boy will take a while to figure out.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hisirdoux had gotten Krel before getting the others, Krel was feeling somewhat better after what Hisirdoux believed was a night of rest. The prince had honestly been awake all night, something had been bugging him. He had been adding notes to the alchemy book until sunrise, trying not to focus on the strange feeling in his chest.</p><p>The group saw no difference in him, fatigue didn’t show, he didn’t bring it up, in fact he didn’t really talk to anyone but Hisirdoux. Douxie found this quite confusing while overhearing their whispers because Krel insisted on referring to both of them as Douxie.</p><p>Krel had to be asked personally to join them. Douxie almost asked Archie to steal the alchemy book that Krel was trying to use as an excuse to stay behind.</p><p>“Listen,” Krel stooped his grumbling, following behind Douxie on their way through the castle. “I... remember bits of what happened last night, with my past self and you. You’re not alone, and-“ Douxie fades off as Steve’s ramblings of monster trophies gets clearer.</p><p>The way there, and after setting up a campfire and such, Krel was mostly reading and marking down things still. Not even Merlin would be able to pry his focus away from it at this point.</p><p>“Do you really think Merlin’s plan will work?” Claire and Douxie were talking, on the opposite side of the small ship.</p><p>Douxie fumbled a bit with the time map. “We’ve run out of options, and my choices haven’t exactly been working recently.” Krel tensed nearby. “We cannot make any more mistakes. We’ll just have to trust Merlin this time.”</p><p>Claire sighs, “I just hope Jim made it out okay.”</p><p>Douxie responds with something that makes Steve laugh as they get closer to the cave entrance, and Krel was ready to hit himself. Douxie had apologized, Hisirdoux had helped him, and he was still blaming Douxie for bringing them to the past. Not because Douxie fought with him, not because Hisirdoux had originally bothered him, but because he was stuck in an unfamiliar place and time, and he blamed Douxie despite it not being the apprentice’s fault.</p><p>They had entered, while Merlin was speaking to Claire about shadow magic, Krel and Archie had very similar reactions to hearing what Steve’s swimsuit was.</p><p>“Blegh. Why does Aja like you?” Keel muttered, the first words he had spoken out loud during the trip itself.</p><p>Steve puffed or his chest. “I’m her blond oaf in shining armor. What’s not to like?”</p><p>“I could name a few.” Claire adds, rolling her eyes, but smiling.</p><p>“We’ve arrived.” Merlin announced.</p><p>Claire gasped in wonder. “The lady of the lake is real? I thought she was just a myth!”</p><p>“Oh, no. The lady of te lake is very much real.” Douxie pauses. “Though, only Merlin’s allowed to meet with her. Well... ‘Till now.”</p><p>“Because her power is beyond your comprehension.” Archie jumped up and flew around the cave. “It is from her waters I originally helped Arthur retrieve Excalibur.”</p><p>The group steps up to see a set of faced doors. Krel hangs back a little as Merlin takes the sword, and announces that he is to go inside alone. Krel zones out and tension fills the space void of his focus.</p><p>“I won’t just sit here without making things right!” Douxie knocks Krel out of his daze as Merlin opens the doors.</p><p>A blue hand lightly grabs the wizard’s shoulder. “Douxie.” Their eyes meet without anger or uncomfortable unsteadiness for the first time in a while. “Maybe this isn’t your place to fix things. Merlin knows what he’s doing, I’m sure it will be fine.”</p><p>Douxie pauses, and turns back to the doors well after they’ve closed. “Merlin’s magic is uncrackable, we won’t be able to get in now.” His tone isn’t accusing, not blaming Krel for holding him back, but just informing the others.</p><p>“Well,” Archie flies over and perched on Douxie’s other shoulder as Krel’s hand drops. “At least we won’t have to see Steve’s birthday suit.”</p><p>Douxie smiles and pets his familiar before the words “Too late” leave Steve’s lips. Archie extends a wing in front of Douxie’s eyes and covers his own. Krel decides not to turn around for a while, so he’s left facing Douxie, who eventually does look out from under Archie’s wing.</p><p>“Does this mean you don’t hate me?” Douxie still wasn’t looking up, probably due to the fact they didn’t know Steve was no longer in his birthday suit, but also because he didn’t want to meet Krel’s eyes again.</p><p>“I-“ Krel inhales. “I should’ve been the one to apologize. I was mad at you for something that you didn’t cause.”</p><p>“Oh.” Douxie glances up, but obviously doesn’t like what he sees behind Krel, which is Claire covering her eyes and quietly threatening Steve for good reason. “So.. we’re good now?” He extends a hand, which is met with a handshake.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>They stand in silence for another few seconds before moving. Claire was now glaring at Steve, but his visual was no longer mentally scarring.</p><p>They set up a camp, starting a fire with help from Archie and wondering how long it would take for Merlin to get Excalibur fixed.</p><p>Krel found it amusing that Steve was attempting to talk the doors open. Merlin had used magic, the only one there with a chance of opening the doors was Douxie. The doors commentary ruined the entertainment by causing Steve to open up about his stress.</p><p>“Well he needs a therapist.” Krel commented.</p><p>Douxie and Claire start talking about shadow magic, it’s danger, and how they could use it to get inside. Krel was reading over his notes, and using the blank pages to write down what he was hearing from their talk.</p><p>He clicks back into the conversations as Douxie convinces Claire to try, not hiding the laughter the comment on not being a good student brought.</p><p>He watched Douxie walk Claire through the steps, the portal appearing, Claire disappearing, and as she returned a strange uneasiness lingered around her.</p><p>They got their way in, after Claire, Steve and Archie had entered, Douxie looked back to the akiridion. “You coming Krel?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Krel stepped in cautiously, grabbing onto Douxie as the darkness encased them both.</p><p>Douxie hopped out after the others, taking in as much of the new cavern as he could. Claire, Steve, and Archie seemed to be doing the same thing. Krel on the other hand, was not to be seen. Douxie felt his touch lingering on his arm, he glanced back to where the portal had been.</p><p>“Did we leave Krel behind?” Claire pointed out what Douxie had also noticed.</p><p>The wizard shook his head. “No. He grabbed onto me as we entered.”</p><p>The group was still looking around for Krel when the raft appeared, knocking eerily up against shore.</p><p>“Maybe Krel went back, changed his mind?” Claire suggested.</p><p>“Yeah, he probably chickened out because he knew he would just get in the way of me saving the day.”</p><p>Douxie didn’t see another positive theory, so he agreed. “We need to fix Excalibur.”</p><p>They step into the raft, although hesitant to do so without their blue friend.</p><p>———</p><p>Krel hadn’t meant to let go of Douxie, but this sensation of not being on earth was one unfamiliar to him. Every planet felt different to him, and where he was didn’t feel like anything. It was a void, it was terrifying.</p><p>It was what he imagined dying to be like. No form, but conscience ruled everything.</p><p>But there was form, rocks, asteroids maybe, moving around him. He could move, his body was no longer blue, but he could move. Ghostly gray limbs helped propel himself out of the paths of the boulders. He looked at his now-changed body, and saw a blue core inside his chest, as if he actually was a ghost.</p><p>Between the floating rocks, Morgana’s body, visibly darker than what Krel had seen of her while alive, was watched by an unfamiliar trollish figure. The figure did not notic Krel as he seems to speak to Morgana. His eyes didn’t even linger anywhere but the sorcerous’ corpse. However, Morgana’s unnaturally dark eyes were fixed on a spot beyond the closer rocks.</p><p>Keel floated away, propelling himself as if he were swimming in the direction Morgana had been staring. He glances back once to see three dots of color come into view, one green, one blue, and one red.</p><p>He continues fleeing.</p><p>Quickly, three figures come into view, each with their own colored tint, Douxie, Claire, and Archie.</p><p>The trio seemed to be fighting, Archie was breathing fire, Claire was holding onto something for stability, and Douxie was glowing, indicating magic. As Archie stopped, Douxie put his hands up, bearing a great weight with his magic, and threw something back at their attacker. Merlin and Steve entered his sight, landing on ground Krel could not see.</p><p>And then Claire and Douxie were talking, confusion and anger mixed between the two and an unseen entity. Douxie three Excalibur up, te sword having its own faint aura, and it was hit by magic, and flew out of view.</p><p>They were talking again, and then Excalibur returned, fully fixed, and glowing a very bright green.</p><p>Krel reached forwards, the group seemed to have finished their talking, and their fighting, and he saw them celebrating. Until one word firmly appeared on Douxie’s lips.</p><p>“Krel.”</p><p>The akiridion couldn’t hear them in this void, but his name is something that resonates through his very core. Something everyone who has ever meant anything to him said. Not “the prince” “your highness” “king in waiting”, but Krel.</p><p>His fingers grazed Douxie’s arm, trying to communicate, “Hi, I’m right here” and being met with a set of almost-gold eyes meeting his.</p><p>The others of the group backed up, with an exception of Merlin, and he saw the glows of each person fade. A bubbling sensation covers his body, fading as te others start looking at him in wonder and confusion rather than fear.</p><p>Krel looked down, his arms and legs were less transparent, but his skin was still gray and he could still feel a strange presence in his core.</p><p>“Shadow magic.” Merlin grumbled.</p><p>“Magic? Magic!” Douxie’s eyes lit up, grinning as Krel let that sink in.</p><p>It wasn’t the magic Krel wanted, it was terrifying, it wasn’t like Douxie’s and he couldn’t control it like Claire.</p><p>It was still magic. “Lets go home, we can figure this out at the room.”</p><p>His unenthusiastic tone dimmed Douxie’s light, but the group agreed it was time to go back to Camelot.</p><p>And time to explain what was really happening to Krel, as he wasn’t quite sure.</p><p>———</p><p>Krel laughed at the description of the lady, “I would not call that a lady on this planet. Maybe on one I have not visited, but not here.”</p><p>“Yeah, how many planets have you visited?” Douxie and Krel stood next to each other, and although he was still off from the void, he was smiling as they talked in their own little world. They spent the trip talking, ignoring Claire, who was practicing making portals, and Steve’s wonderstruck protectiveness over his “monster trophy”.</p><p>Archie took perch on the edge of the boat instead of Douxie’s shoulder, he liked seeing his wizard happy, and did not want to ruin the moment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Set my soul on fire, this ended up longer than planned. Also, it’s my first entirely original chapter for this?? Everything else had elements from canon?? But this doesn’t?? So sorry if it’s garbage?? Anyway, there was a totally different planned path here but like hell I can write kiss scenes so... sorry. (Trust me, it’s better this way.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Returning to Camelot with Excalibur fixed, a shadow mage now in training, a false knight wielding a sea monster tooth, and a once-blue Akiridion Royal turned dark gray, was not the highlight of the forty-eight hours after the quest.</p><p>It was around midnight, everyone had gone off to do their own thing whether it be sleep, get drunk, or talk with the past self of one of your friends, or so Douxie thought. His memory wasn’t changing though, not majorly. He remembered seeing their small party come back, hearing the cheers from Arthur’s closest knights, the ruckus caused by Steve’s drunken songs, but not Krel. No talks after sundown, just the jealousy of being left behind.</p><p>And... as it happened to both of them, the knocking on the door of Hisirdoux Casperan. Hisirdoux, unaware that Krel would not be the one holding a conversation with him tonight, and Douxie, aware of the possible regret he would feel after his past self opened the door.</p><p>“Oh.” Hisirdoux was beyond freaking out over seeing himself, so he gestured for Douxie to enter.</p><p>Hisirdoux knew he shouldn’t ask for spoilers in their life, he’s had enough just by meeting the people he would eventually call friends, but he was tempted.</p><p>“You should go talk to him, find him...” Hisirdoux blinked. “Krel, the blue one. The one you’ve been trying to flirt with.”</p><p>“Our boyfriend? Why don’t you?”</p><p>Douxie goes through a series of expressions, surprise, augh, err, and finally settling on speaking. “He’s not our boyfriend, not in the future I know. I only really spoke with him after the whole time travel mix up. Before that, I barely knew him as a person, and I’m not really sure he would have been able to remember my name.”</p><p>“So, my flirting...”</p><p>“Helped me realize he’s exactly my-our... type. Which is why I think you should be the one to talk with him. I didn’t want to bring up what happened on the way back here from the lake. But he isn’t okay.” Douxie leaned against the door, “he needs someone.”</p><p>Hisirdoux couldn’t understand what was happening. But honestly, he didn’t want to see it continue. “Then go. We’re the same person, but you have a chance of staying by his side longer. And if he’s not our boyfriend now, there’s still a chance after you get back to your present for that to change. I don’t think a relationship between two people hundreds of years apart will work as well as we want it to.”</p><p>Douxie wanted to argue, but as he opened his mouth to say no, he remembered the vivid counter arguments going through his head that moment. “Okay! Fine.” He raises his hands in surrender. “But you’re gonna have to go through this too one day.”</p><p>“Yeah yeah, now go make sure I’m not single for my entire life.”</p><p>Hisirdoux shared a somewhat sad smile with his future self, kinda wishing he didn’t have to wait nine hundred years to be with the prince. He was left alone until Archie flew in through the window, landing on his shoulder and earning scratches under his chin.</p><p>———</p><p>Douxie found the gray prince in a garden hidden away near the castle, Krel’s alchemic books and outfit nowhere in sight. The wizard’s heart wrenches as he notices what’s in Krel’s hand.</p><p>A phone.</p><p>Krel’s phone, with pictures of friends and family and experimental music, with memories. He was using the device needed to change to his human form to charge his phone.</p><p>Douxie felt bad for interrupting, despite the lack of a second party. He stood by the stone wall for a minute, until he noticed that Krel was looking at him.</p><p>The light of the phone had faded, Douxie must have shown up in the reflection because as he was taking a moment to glance at the stars and moon, Krel had turned to face him.</p><p>Krel stayed silent as Douxie asked to join him on the surprisingly soft grass. He realized why when Krel’s broken voice barely overwhelmed the night’s crickets. “What happened to me..?” The phone clicks on to show it’s background, Krel and Aja in their Akiridion forms, Steve was being kissed on the cheek by Aja and Eli was trying to keep his full face in view. Probably one of the last pictures they took together before Aja and Eli went to Akiridion-5, and yet it seemed so happy and full of energy and light.</p><p>“We’ll get home, I promise, Krel.” Douxie shifted a little, finding it more comfortable to sit cross-legged rather than with his knees to his chest like Krel was doing.</p><p>“And this whole disaster? The world’s ending, and I’m not even sure my family would recognize me.” Krel’s sets of arms were wrapped around himself, he was looking at the gray skin that once glowed blue like his sister’s, and his parent’s, and everyone else he had grown up with and who he shared a planet with for his entire life.</p><p>“Hey.” Douxie watched tears bubble up in the corners of Krel’s eyes before he hid his face away in his knees. “Anyone would need to be blind to think you’re anyone but the amazing Prince Krel Tarron, master tech genius and Guardian of Arcadia. We’ll work through this. We’ll save the world and I promise you, if you want it, I’ll help you find a way back to your normal blue color. Okay?”</p><p>Douxie awkwardly moves to high Krel, but decides against it as Krel peeks over at him. “I was scared. Claire was scared of corrupting herself, but in that void...” Krel hugs himself tighter. “When this happened to me... I was scared. I saw you guys fighting, and I couldn’t think logically and I couldn’t focus on anything but you.”</p><p>“Me?” Douxie’s eyes were wide, and he would be surprised later as the Akiridion didn’t notice the small blush growing between his ears. “Like the group in general or me specifically?”</p><p>“The group.” Douxie’s blush grew out of pure embarrassment. “But when you said my name, I stopped being scared and I just wanted to say ‘I’m here’.” Krel’s head leaves his lap entirely, meeting Douxie eye to eye, and freezing for a second. “And then I was, and..” Krel’s voice was breaking again.</p><p>“And it was scary again?”</p><p>“No...” Krel cracks a small smile, “Thank you. I didn’t say it earlier, but you brought me back.”</p><p>“I’m not the one who did anything there. You just appeared in a blob of black bubbles, like they appeared and faded away as well, you.”</p><p>“Was it magic?” Krel‘s mismatched eyes flickered from Douxie’s face to the grass between them.</p><p>Douxie nodded without a second thought. “Shadow magic.”</p><p>“I think I knew that already.” Krel’s eyes settled on the grass for a minute before Douxie starts speaking again.</p><p>“Magic is terrifying, I was lucky to get my hands on this cuff, I have heard of wizards who were caught and killed just because they couldn’t restrict their magic before they gained control of it. Even restrained, it takes years to master. One wrong spell and you blow up something important or create an infinite hallway instead of levitating something.” That earned a small laugh from Krel. “The point is, if you have magic, the only way to stop fearing it is to learn how to control it. Who knows? Maybe creating a portal will zap the magic out of you and everything will go back to normal.” Now Krel was fully smiling again.</p><p>Douxie stands up to leave, about to say goodnight when Krel reaches out and pulls him in for a hug. He hugs back, and lets go once the Akiridion seems done. “Thank you.” Krel whispers in Douxie’s ear before taking a half step backwards. A pale glue glow was shining through the gray, straight from the royal’s core.</p><p>“Do you want to try using magic? I’ll be right here if anything goes wrong.” Douxie suggested, lighting up his cuff with a quick tap.</p><p>Krel thought back to when Claire used magic for the first time, and without answering Douxie a swirling orb of black and teal energy envelops him.</p><p>Douxie doesn’t think, he jumps into the orb and meets the uncontrolled shadows beyond it. Meteors fly past him and Krel’s gray body is hardly visible right in front of him. Their hands meet, Douxie pulling them away from Krel’s chest.</p><p>“Breathe. Can you create another portal to get us home?” Krel shook his head, trying to pull his hands back to his chest. “You’ve broken the laws of physics before, remember? You’re strong and smart and you are in control of this.”</p><p>Krel’s eyes look up to see Douxie’s again. His mouth opens, moves, but no sound travels through the space between them.</p><p>Douxie tries to read his lips, only half catching the sentence. “You.” Being the last word, and the only one he was sure of. His eyed unfocus, and he blinks his eyes open. The swirling sphere stands before him, solid as rock, the dull pain on his forehead tells what happened. Could Krel hear him in there?</p><p>“Krel!”</p><p>The orb shatters and Douxie finds Krel standing in front of him. The teal color had returned to his form, a single gray vein like line the only remaining oddity.</p><p>Krel blinked, he had heard Douxie call out again, and focused on that, well, the memory. Of leaving the void the first time in the cave of the lady of the lake.</p><p>“Is it gone?”</p><p>Krel focusing for a second, a miniature swirling portal appearing in his left hand. “No.”</p><p>Douxie grins as soon as he realizes that Krel is smiling. “You’re gonna be alright now.”</p><p>Krel nods, looking at his arms with that grin Douxie only remembered from when Krel thought he had cracked magic for the first time. That thrill of experimentation gone right.</p><p>His past self might be upset later, but Douxie chose to stand up and motion towards the castle. “I’m going to sleep, I think you should too.”</p><p>Krel’s smile dropped, but he got up too and started heading inside, much slower than Douxie knew he was capable of.</p><p>“Krel?” Douxie stayed next to him, wondering what was wrong all of a sudden.</p><p>“I was hoping... we could still talk?” Krel requested, causing a smile from both of them.</p><p>Douxie glanced at Krel’s hands, which were fidgeting, and gently grabbed one. “We’ll have a sleepover, okay?”</p><p>Krel nodded and they walked into the castle, hand in hand, with no one around to disturb the pure happiness both of them felt.</p><p>The spoke until Krel started to fall asleep, and Douxie didn’t bother trying to stay awake past that. Krel had made mini portals, and even another solid sphere, Douxie suggested referring to them as traps. He hadn’t seen this kind of magic usage before, and he was more nervous than excited to see its extent, Krel seemed very conflicted in that area.</p><p>The sun rose, and both of them were asleep, unaware of the future, and unconsciously holding onto each other through a needed, restful, sleep.No</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short chapter I know, I’m sorry. School will interfere with uploading and writing. Sorry if it’s hard to read or understand, not much different happens I just felt like I needed to write a kilahed chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Krel wasn’t used to fighting without technology on his side, but when the time came for the battle to begin- sundown- he was right next to Douxie. His shadow traps proved useful, often honing in on certain body parts to restrict an enemy’s capability. When Douxie and Merlin split to fight Morgana, he hesitated despite Douxie’s reassurance. Anyone can die in a fight, neither of them wanted to loose the other despite the uncertainty of their relationship. No conversations between the two of them seemed very personal since the attempt on Arthur’s life.</p><p>Krel had been watching when Douxie confronted the king, that familiar side of the now-master wizard blossoming out towards such a damaged person. Had Douxie not been a wizard, that would be his greatest strength, it still might be. His ability to care, know when to fight and when to talk, how to get people on his side. Everything an akiridion Royal should be, everything a leader of any sort should be.</p><p>But that moment, when Douxie says he’s nobody, Krel feels a sense of understanding. Not being as good as others want, being useless when someone needs you, not being able to take credit, but also being able to save people.</p><p>He didn’t interfere, no words were spoken by him, Douxie might have noticed him, but Krel didn’t hang out where he wasn’t needed that evening. Once Galahad stepped up to stand with Arthur, Krel made himself scarce until the battle itself.</p><p>“For Camelot, and glory!” Arthur finished, raising Excalibur to the sky as the army cheers and echoes the cry.</p><p>“I know the Trollhunter isn’t here, but we are! Champions!” Douxie starts, “When I get you all back home, brunch on me. For Camelot!” When I get you all back home.</p><p>“I look forward to it.” Krel responded, whispering as Merlin came to speak.</p><p>———</p><p>Of course the battle was chaos. Trolls and humans clashing while Krel, someone who was spiritually neither, simply fought whoever his friends were fighting. Especially once Daya and the good trolls showed up.</p><p>Morgana appeared in a golden swirl, attacking as soon as she was registered in the mind of Arthur. As her magic hit dozens in the fight, it didn’t pass over him.</p><p>Golden black magic entered his body just as Claire’s shadowmancy had. He felt it settle in his core, wild and unknown and powerful. The strange golden glow infected his body, startling allies and sane enemies alike.</p><p>Douxie and his separation after Morgana made her appearance did worry him, he knew Morgana was powerful but had not seen it before this battle. Truly, it was unlike anything he had seen before.</p><p>The battle continued as all battles did, blood and death that Krel could barely put to the back of his mind. Gumm-Gumms and humans fell, sacrifices on both sides, all fighting for what they believe in.</p><p>——</p><p>The arcane order appeared, Krel still glowing gold as he was unsure how to tame it like he had the shadows. Morgana appeared, he was to her back. Had Krel wanted to he could have attacked and ended it.</p><p>The war became a haze, shouts and screams, magic and metal clashing, fire and blizzards.</p><p>Krel took a few too many hits.</p><p>He woke up after the battle was over, alive but dimmer in his glow. Arthur was dead and Morgana sealed away. The battle was won and they could go home.</p><p>——</p><p>Krel didn’t have anyone to say goodbye to, Claire was worrying about Jim, asking Krel and Douxie about ways to save him, but Akiridion tech could only do so much to a biological body without hours, possibly days, of adding modifications. They simply didn’t have that time.</p><p>“You said to make the tough calls old man.” Douxie activated the portal, a wondrous sight for anyone to see lighting up the night sky. “I wonder if you’ll absorb time magic when you go through?” Douxie spoke out loud, watching the portal as Jim and Claire had a moment.</p><p>Krel shrugged, “Time travel is confusing, but I doubt it since I didn’t on the way here. Would I look good in green?”</p><p>"I think you would look amazing in green, or any color for that matter."</p><p>Jim and Claire stepped aboard the ship, ready to face whatever happened together. Douxie didn’t hesitate as he flew them back into the present, where another battle awaited.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Too much was happening too quickly, the rest of the guardians, including Merlin and Nari, were joining the time travelers on the ship, Jim was dying, and Douxie was still holding tight to his promise of getting everyone home safely.</p><p>The warping magic in Krel’s core didn’t help.</p><p>As he predicted, the magic of time travel did not infect him, however the magic of Morgana seared his body without doing physical damage. Nari and Douxie seemed to notice almost immediately.</p><p>“Krel?” Douxie kept steering on an expert level, but his visible concern distracted Krel for a moment before a violent surge of powerful magic bounces throughout his body.</p><p>A burst of golden energy jerks out of his body, not doing any damage but still alerting everyone on the ship to what was happening. The light once again fades, leaving his normal blue coloring, and a dim gold line appears on his forearm, hints of green eminent right next to it.</p><p>“Maybe you did get some time travel in you.” Douxie commented as Krel examined the new line.</p><p>“Wait what?” Douxie quickly moves to respond to Toby as Camelot crashes into the school, and he instead moves to land beside it.</p><p>They pile out, ready to protect both Jim and Nari from the Arcane order, or the green knight.</p><p>“They are under our protection!”</p><p>“If you want them you’ll have to go through us!”</p><p>Krel watched in awe as the other two spellcasters immediately stepped up to protect, following quietly after them just as Merlin set up a barrier. “Do your worst.”</p><p>The fight started, the green knight making an appearance as well as a declaration of taking the Trollhunter and Nari. Even with Douxie and Claire’s magic, he seemed unwavering in his advances. Krel’s focus wasn’t steady, he hadn’t mastered anything or even practiced as much as he could. His attempts with shadow trapping the knight were just as ineffective as Claire’s.</p><p>When the knight almost brought down his sword on Douxie, magic flowed uncontrollably through the air. Gold light striking the knight as Claire pulled Douxie away.</p><p>Douxie watched golden lines run through Krel’s body, continuous strikes on the Knight seemed harmless, but notably distracting. “Of course, it’s Morgana’s magic.”</p><p>Merlin didn’t seem satisfied, claiming the outmatched battle forfeit on their side.</p><p>Hearing that made Douxie admit it wasn’t worth the try. It took his touch to literally shake Krel out of the golden trance of rage. “We can’t defeat him.”</p><p>Krel knew Claire was panicked, Douxie knew it too. When Jim, in his now fully trollish glory, rose to fight, they were ready to run. They hid on the streets, between buildings and anywhere else that was out of the Order’s sight.</p><p>“There’s nothing we could do, I promise we’ll go back for him.” Douxie held Claire’s shoulders, forcing her to look him in the eyes and believe him.</p><p>“We can’t, we must hide Nari. There’s more at stake than you know.”</p><p>“One thing at a time, please!” Krel interrupted any further argument. “I’m sorry Claire, but we can’t lose anyone else to the arcane order.”</p><p>“Jim is not dead!”</p><p>“We don’t-“</p><p>Douxie knew what Krel was about to say and stopped it. “What he means is, Jim isn’t in contact with us. We can’t work with him at this moment and need everyone’s help to stop this. Keeping Nari out of their hands is probably our most urgent task right now.” Claire seemed satisfied for now with that answer.</p><p>“Alright, then we regroup somewhere safe and make plans from there.” Krel seemed somewhat hesitant to move forwards despite his words, paying more attention to the asphalt beneath them than the people around him.</p><p>“Where? The order has been around for millennia, they know all my places of power.”</p><p>“I know a place of power, where the order won’t find us.” Douxie looked around with a glint in his eye, motioning for the others to follow him.</p><p>——</p><p>The interrupt Zoe helping a customer, with Douxie’s personal connection to her, well mostly the urgency in Toby’s voice, it wasn’t difficult to be let into the depths of Hex Tech and left alone with one simple instruction. “Don’t break anything.”</p><p>Nari and Merlin’s explanation left the group worried, finally knowing what they’re up against didn’t do much to raise their spirits. Jim’s being taken was questioned, and eventually arguments did fall between Claire and Merlin.</p><p>Douxie was left to be the voice of reason with Krel finally having access to technology again, and making decent use of it.</p><p>Once Douxie got his inspiration, and explained the plan to everyone, two groups were formed. One group would make a deal with the Arcane order, Douxie, Merlin, Steve, and Claire were the ones in this group. Everyone else was to stay behind and protect Nari.</p><p>Krel had worries related to this set up. The Arcane order sounded to him similar to the Zeron Brotherhood, but many times stronger. Perhaps joined they would be on the level of a god, just like Morando with Gaylen’s core.</p><p>He wouldn’t let Douxie leave just yet, so before the group took off he pulled the wizard aside.</p><p>“Promise you’ll come back.”</p><p>“What? Of course I will Krel.” Douxie could feel someone’s eyes on them. “This plan will work, we’ll get him back and go from there.”</p><p>“Just promise, please.” Krel seemed unable to cry, his voice was cracking “I just need to know that I won’t lose you.”</p><p>“I promise.” Douxie knew that if anything went wrong, he might not keep that promise.</p><p>Douxie reaches towards Krel’s face, making Krel face him just like he had Claire earlier. “I’ll come back, and I need you to promise me something too. Stay here, stay safe, I better not come back to find you’re not here to come back to.”</p><p>Krel and Douxie were both half-forcing smiles, worry and emotions corrupting their focus for a few moments longer before Claire called Douxie back.</p><p>“I love you, so don’t die on me, Hisirdoux Casperan.” Krel spoke just as Douxie started leaving, causing a pause in his step.</p><p>Douxie turns back, and with a small genuine smile, replied. “I love you too, so don’t die on me, Prince Krel Tarron.” He mocks a small bow, then leaves. His spirits were raised, somewhat at least.</p><p>Krel stayed frozen until the team was out of Hex Tech. A few days ago, Hisirdoux Casperan was nothing more than a cute cafe waiter to Krel, now he was so much more in every way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OKAY SO- I’ve been having technical issues, sorry for not updating sooner. I’m not dead and neither are my bois.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Krel was half helping Stuart make sure the wormhole would be ready, half altering his serrator. With his own compatibility with magic, he assumed he would be able to work it into tech as well. It was mostly to stop his own anxiety from causing him to portal up to the Order’s ship to help Douxie. They had been gone for an hour, the trolls and Toby were well past just pacing and were about ready to make a move themselves. Nari had become the source of reason.</p><p>All they had to do is wait until everyone came back, then sneak to the mothership and wormhole to Akiridion-5 where hopefully the order cannot find Nari. Of course they hadn’t explained this part of the plan to Douxie or Merlin yet, inspiration struck Krel while wondering how long it would be until he could bring Douxie there. Nobody needed to know that part.</p><p>So time passed, his serrator now buzzed with magic whenever he willed it to and Stuart was trying to fix the blank parents without Krel’s guidance. Very little was stopping him from running out there to find Douxie. Toby’s entertaining Nari was definitely not helping his self control. Douxie trusted him to stay there, protect Nari, and be safe, so he didn’t leave. He did however go to here Zoe was helping a customer, using a recharged human transformation.</p><p>Then, the explosion happened.</p><p>It was instantly clear, the plan had failed. Douxie’s magic lit up the sky brighter than anything Krel had seen before, the light still fading into the distance once Toby and Nari made it outside.</p><p>Krel opened a portal, disappearing and closing it before anyone could follow him.</p><p>It took a few too many tries to find Douxie, and it was beyond over when he did make it.</p><p>His closest portal closed just as Douxie had spoken “we’re on our own.”</p><p>Merlin was gone and Krel and Douxie both felt that feeling of regret, only while Douxie felt it was his place to continue where Merlin left off, Krel could only focus on what could have happened had Krel come with them.</p><p>Krel pauses, but still goes to Douxie, still human out of habit of not changing. “I’m so sorry.” Krel couldn’t find reason to cry with Douxie, but the pain of losing a loved one, a father, is something he knew just as well.</p><p>The held a memorial, at the remains of Camelot. Krel stood beside Douxie, now Akiridion and forever hesitant to try and comfort Douxie through touch. Steve tried to help, not really doing much.</p><p>Not like Krel could speak, he didn’t know how to help at all in this situation. He wasn’t close with Merlin, mostly ever thinking of the old man as Douxie’s mentor and nothing else.</p><p>When it was all done, Douxie’s words on Merlin, talk of what needs to be done, Krel and Douxie finally got a chance to talk.</p><p>“Aren’t you going to go with them?” Krel had avoided Claire’s portals, but Douxie had never expected that Krel would want to join them on this.</p><p>“Not unless I’m sure you’re okay.” Krel reached for Douxie’s hands, holding tight so the wizard couldn’t leave until he finally spoke what he felt needed to be heard. “Losing your family is not easy, for anyone. I know he wasn’t blood but you two were closer than that, It’s been months for me and Aja to be over our parents and I don’t think either of us are. Will you be okay if I stay here?”</p><p>It takes Douxie a moment to match Krel’s gaze. “I have Archie, and I’ve survived with Merlin before. I’ll be okay.” He assured Krel with a soft smile that wasn’t entirely forced.</p><p>Krel doesn’t stop being worried and showing it, but he nods and let’s go. Before entering a portal of his own back to hex tech he speaks. “I promise I’ll be there, so come back so I don’t have to worry.”</p><p>“I promise I will. I love you, and I’ll be worrying about you too.”</p><p>That made Krel smile, “I love you too, so don’t die on me, Master Wizard.”</p><p>———</p><p>Back at Hex tech, Krel took a few portal trips to get the teleport to Akiridion 5 set up there and bring the blank’s heads back to fix their programming.</p><p>“Was he like this before?” Claire kept looking up at the pacing Akiridion, the programming screen forgotten at times,</p><p>Toby, who had been filled in on what had happened alongside the others, was helping her look up things that might help via tablets Krel had borrowed earlier. “He didn’t have the robot head, but still no. He’s a lot more active this time.”</p><p>“Yeah! Go Krel trying to get stronger!” Steve cheered, he had been talking with Nari for a while, cheering her up especially after what happened to Merlin.</p><p>“He’s not trying to get stronger, Steve, he’s nervous. I know nervous pacing.” Claire corrected.</p><p>“Yeah I’m kinda surprised you’re not.”</p><p>“I’ve got something to do this time, Toby, something that could help. I’m not dropping this to walk around aimlessly.” Still, Claire did seem bothered by the fact that the alien prince who had defeated a godlike figure, was nervous about all this.</p><p>“What was Merlin’s death like? I didn’t make it in time.” Krel broke the slip moment of silence that might have grown in length.</p><p>“It was just so sudden, he had been attacked but I honestly didn’t think he would die from it. Guess I was wrong.”</p><p>“I mean. We saw the guy turn to ashes and it’s still weird that he’s dead.”</p><p>“Yeah, It’s hard to believe he’s just gone.”</p><p>With the three similar responses, Nari spoke up despite her quiet nature. “I can sense spirits, small and great. I felt Merlin’s leave this plane.”</p><p>“Nari,” eyes go to Claire as she approaches the demigod, “if you can feel all souls, what about Jim?”</p><p>Nari nods, saying she shall try and steps away from the group. As a moment passes, green roots extend from where she is standing and travel across the world, looking for the trollhunter. As the roots travel, they glow and infect Krel, but instead of turning him green they brighten a small fraction of magic he had already accepted. The sliver of Nari’s magic from when she revived Morgana and Krel absorbed her power.</p><p>After Nari confirmed Jim was no longer of this realm, Claire decided to check another realm, traveling to the shadow realm intending to find Jim’s soul on her own.</p><p>Krel had no intention of following her.</p><p>Claire returned with a frantic, apparently good, Morgana in tow, who unintentionally brought their enemies.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Douxie took less than two seconds to realize something was wrong. Giant ice spikes filled Hex Tech and the area around it “No, no.. no.. no no...” But even as he entered, the clarity of it’s empty interior was denied somewhere in his heart.</p><p>“Claire? Toby? Steve? Krel...?” He didn’t want confirmation that Krel wasn’t there, that their promise had been broken. “What happened here?”</p><p>The head of Krel’s fatherly blank suddenly started sparking, mumbling various outdated phrases that just increased Douxie’s urge to kick something. “Woah hoo-“ apparently the impact of Douxie’s foot was what the robot needed to be useful.</p><p>A recording blinks up onto a screen. Ultimately it was utter chaos, the order and the guardians fighting, Toby reciting his will, a lot of crashing and yelling.</p><p>The recording almost seems to be over as it starts glitching right after Bellroc stepped on it, but a view flickers back for a few seconds. Immediately the camera drops from Krel’s arms and gives Douxie a full shot of what happens next.</p><p>Krel had at least one person behind him and a portal pushing Bellroc and Skrael’s magic back at them. Even through the camera Douxie could tell Krel was tired. Maybe none of them had slept in days. The portals dropped and suddenly the camera goes dark.</p><p>“No... this wasn’t supposed to happen.” Douxie discards the blank, “no no no..! Augh if only we had more time Arch!” Douxie spoke to the cat on his shoulder, who was equally as troubled as him.</p><p>“If we were able to harness the power of the heart of Avalon perhaps we could,” of course Archie was the first to think of any possibility.</p><p>“But we’d need something to connect it with, Camelot and all of the stuff on it is useless now.” Douxie tapped his foot, suddenly pacing. “Everyone’s gone and of course it’s left to us to figure this out.”</p><p>“They have Nari so we cannot let them get the seals Doux,” Archie put a paw on the book still in Douxie’s arm. “Merlin trusts you to do the right thing, so do all of us.”</p><p>“Right. Then I need to go save everyone, no pressure Arch.”</p><p>“No one ever said being a leader was easy.”</p><p>“Is this why you blew me off Casperan?” Zoe stepped out of the back room, a large ice crystal half melted off of her hand.</p><p>It took Douxie a moment too long to think of how to explain anything to her. “It’s okay, after seeing them get through that blue guy, well it makes sense that you prioritized that.”</p><p>“Blue guy, Krel. Zoe you’ve worked with combining magic and tech before right?” Douxie got an idea.</p><p>“Yeah it’s kinda part of this gig.” She takes one look at Douxri’s face and groans. “This better not get me killed.”</p><p>“Trust me, it won’t, I don’t think so at least.” He takes out a shard of Merlin’s staff, “All we need is more time, right?”</p><p>———</p><p>A projection of Douxie appears in the Order’s lair. “Hisirdoux is here! Hold your hexes!” He calls as Skrael makes a threatening movement towards Steve. “If you still want these that is.” He waves the seals in front of him. “I’ll be at the cafe, see you there.”</p><p>———</p><p>“Step forward and try your luck, find the seals and win the planet. Remember, you only get one try per apocalypse.” Douxie was grinning and everything was in place. A simple trick, the order could choose any bowl and they’d get a time bomb, then he’d go save his friends.</p><p>Honestly the idea of Krel having to absorb direct hits from the order’s magic scared Douxie. He can imagine the blood red and pale blue lines that would run along his already unique arms that could only ever bring destruction, pain. Those things didn’t fit into who Krel was. Honestly the emotions behind magic didn’t match Krel much. Fear and love maybe, but things like anger didn’t seem prominent in him at all.</p><p>The order chose and snapped Douxie fully back to the present. In just one swift movement, the bomb went flying to the order, creating a trap of frozen time to engulf them both.</p><p>He ran outside to join Zoe in the airship. “You’ve got some guts to mess with time Douxie, how have you changed so much in like, two days?” Zoe looked bewildered by everything Douxie had done that night.</p><p>“My whole life people have been telling me I can’t do things, and I believed them so I never tried. But I am strong enough, I’ve been strong enough, just nobody saw it until those guys dared to trust me.” He stared up at the flying castle, a boiling nervousness lingering in his chest. “Plus, it’s not like I had many other options.”</p><p>By the time they’ve gotten to the Order’s lair fear has been pushed to the back of Douxie’s mind.</p><p>Together, with AAARRRGGGHHH and Archie of course, Douxie helps free everyone. The whole group seemed worried, tired, both or just straight up angry. Krel most of all, just seemed drained, as soon as he was freed he started leaning on Douxie. Despite his own tiredness, Douxie was fully willing to help keep the prince somewhat upright.</p><p>“You okay Love?” Krel groans in response, putting one hand to his head as if he had a headache, which knowing the results of overused magic he did. “We’ll work on your magic if you want later, I only saw part of what happened at hex tech but I think you overused it. I’m just happy you’re okay.”</p><p>“Not all of us, Nari was put somewhere else!” Claire somewhat interrupted, frantic with nerves.</p><p>Douxie notices Krel look down, shame being present in both of them, “Alright. I’ll go get here, you guys head out there and meet up with Zoe, she has the seals. I’ll go get Nari.”</p><p>Douxie tried to get Krel to shift over to Claire and Steve, fully expecting that he wouldn’t be able to even stand right now. To his surprise Krel had enough strength to not only stand but walk on his own.</p><p>“Not this time. Every time we split up something bad happens, I’m coming with you.” As Krel grabbed his shoulders, using his other hands to pull at Douxie’s, the wizard saw every emotion that conducts magic inside Krel’s eyes in the form of tears, anger, sadness, fear, and love. “I can’t leave not knowing if you’re going to make it out of here.”</p><p>Douxie reaches up to wipe away a falling tear. “Alright, everyone else, go to Zoe and try to find a way to help Jim. Krel, Archie, you’re with me.”</p><p>Krel cracks a smile, and Douxie only breaks eye contact with him as Archie clears his throat. “I’m sorry lovebirds, but we don’t have enough time to be standing around.”</p><p>“Fine,” although Douxie bites his lip before using his hand to pull Krel down for a quick kiss. “For good luck, let’s hope we don’t need it.”</p><p>After a moment of shock, Krel smiles. “Let’s go save the world, Master Wizard.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>stellarcat52</p><p>Timeless blue chapter 11<br/>Archie flew ahead as Douxie and Krel hurried behind him. The shattering of glass quickly notified them of where Arthur and Morgana had just jumped out of the window, and where Nari had been frozen solid in a block of ice.</p><p>With a quick spell Douxie frees their friend. “Oh, thank you. The order shall surely rip your soul to pieces for this.”</p><p>“We’ll work on your pep talks later. I don’t think my little trap was going to last-“ Archie flies in as Douxie speaks.</p><p>“The arcane order is back, we’re out of time Douxie.”</p><p>“Alright, let’s get Nari back to the others. She’s safer with all of us.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, we’ll make sure the order doesn’t”</p><p>as if summoned by their name Bellroc and Skrael make their presence known, “Nari!”</p><p>“Find you. Go!” Douxie casts his arms back, pushing his friends away from him and their enemies. “Keep running, don’t look back!”</p><p>Without the head start the others had, Douxie fell behind the order. His infinite corridor suddenly replaces him as the only thing between them and Nari.</p><p>“An infinite corridor eh? Beginners magic. This cannot hold us!”</p><p>Douxie let’s a sphere of fire fly past him and into the door that would transport it to behind Skrael. “Buttsnacks!”</p><p>“You will die for this!”</p><p>Douxie summons his staff, “That was kinda the plan. But it’s worth it, because it means my friends, Krel,” his voice softens as he realizes this is what Krel had feared. Their separation, someone getting hurt, “and Nari can get away!” He finds his courage, saving the world or saving his friends wasn’t a choice he could make. He could make the choice between saving the world and saving himself, although he forced the pain of leaving Krel behind into his stomach.</p><p>———</p><p>Krel looks behind him immediately after he hears Douxie being pushed down, seeing the infinite corridor go up, even without knowledge of what it is. That barrier would trap Douxie in with two beings more powerful than Krel knew.</p><p>“Krel! Douxie will be fine!” Archie had seen more of Douxie’s battles than Krel had, and yet he had to force himself to trust the small dragon.</p><p>Even as spells sound from behind them, Nari, Archie, and Krel only spare a few glances back, none of them pausing for more than a moment to try and listen for Douxie’s voice. When they finally got to a place where Archie could safely fly Nari down, Douxie and the Order’s battle is naught but echoes.</p><p>Archie glides down and Krel takes inspiration from Morgana in the past to try and levitate himself down. He still falls a great distance, but the Akiridion body is not as fragile as a human one.</p><p>Jim and Claire were having a face off, Toby and Steve were off to the side. Krel had never seen such bright human eyes before now, Claire had unnaturally purple eyes that flowed with her own magic.</p><p>Krel glances down to where his arms have these magical traces inside, each one glowing and fading as they’re needed or dormant.</p><p>As Claire unleashes a great beam of dark magic, Jim falters and gives the whole team hope. This side of him was a result of the order’s magic, if Claire could overpower it and save Jim, surely Douxie, and Morgana, could do the same.</p><p>Behind them, Krel saw the gold of Morgana’s magic against Arthur.</p><p>“The world isn’t ours anymore, you have failed to destroy it, and I have failed to save it.” The fight between Claire and Jim seemed to fade to background noise, Krel could almost entirely forget about it. “Perhaps they can fare better!” She unleashes another attack. “You are no longer worthy of wielding Excalibur! Magda mani achtenebris kraga doom!” The explosion caused by her spell inturrupted Claire’s concentration and cast Excalibur aside. Just as all seemed to be doing better it was made clear that Excalibur is not what kept Jim tied to the green knight.</p><p>“Please Jim, I love you!” Claire’s choking cry almost made Krel jump in to help. “We all do.”</p><p>Jim drops Claire after what seemed to be a moment of thought.</p><p>———</p><p>Douxie was struggling against the order, but he was holding his ground better than he ever thought he could against such powerful legendary creatures. The Order were gloating of his defeat even though the wizard still stood, out of breath albeit. As the order finishes, speaking of a summoning that will happen once they are through with him, Douxie mustered up a final spell.</p><p>“Tenebrius...” he started, a blue magic circle being danced to life in each hand and then on the surface on which he stood, “exellium!”</p><p>His and the order’s unspoken magic meets, both sides struggling against each other.</p><p>Between the magic circle holding his spell together and the mystic glow in his eyes Douxie struggled to see clearly.</p><p>“Goodbye, my friends, goodbye Krel.”</p><p>He lost the magic keeping him alive and safe from the Order’s attacks. He only hoped what last burst of strength he had given would keep the order away from the other’s far below.</p><p>———</p><p>Krel watched as Camelot fell, how Claire and Jim got their happy ending. He finally thought things were going up, but as soon as the Order’s lair explodes, and he sees Douxie’s limp body falling through the air, he thinks it foolish for those thoughts to exist.</p><p>He was the first to start running. He didn’t bother risking using a portal, Douxie was right about him being untrained.</p><p>He still was out of sight of Douxie’s body when he hears that sickening thud.</p><p>Claire and Archie had made it there faster. Arch had an ear to Douxie’s chest and with every breath that Douxie must not be breathing his feline features only seem to grow more grim. Krel takes a few moments to get the guts to join the others around him.</p><p>He looked down and wished that somehow he could give his core to the human he loved.</p><p>Douxie’s body seemed too cold for someone who had only been dead for a few minutes at most. Krel sat down on his knees and pulled Douxie’s head onto his lap. He just stared at him for a minute, tears blurring his vision and too scared to blink them away in case Douxie vanished. He hung his head down, only taking a moment to wipe each of his eyes individually.</p><p>“Krel?” Archie caused him to look up, just for a second.</p><p>“Why did he have to face them alone?” Krel choked. “I was right there, I could have gone back.”</p><p>“That’s just the way Douxie is.” Claire answered, Krel only now noticed she was holding onto one of Douxie’s hands.</p><p>Zoe spoke up as she came over to kneel beside them. “Hisirdoux never really learned how to accept help. Not from anyone beside Archie. He always had to them himself, stupid apprentice.”</p><p>“Wait!” Archie shouted, pressing an ear to Douxie’s chest again. “His heart!”</p><p>Krel could feel the tensing of Douxie’s back muscles as he loses the stiff relaxation of death. His skin grew to a temperature that wasn’t as frightening, but still cold.</p><p>It was if Douxie had a second chance, like what a core would have given an Akiridion. Maybe this is something magic could do to humans.</p><p>The moment Douxie opened his eyes, Krel stopped caring how. He couldn’t even find the words to say.</p><p>“Douxie.” Archie purring into Douxie’s chest. “You brave, foolish boy.”</p><p>“Ow!” He yelped as Douxie helped him sit up, shifting to be besides him. “Ow! Everything hurts!”</p><p>“Sorry.” Krel mumbled as Douxie looks over at him and grins.</p><p>Claire took his attention back for a second. “I can’t believe you’re okay!”</p><p>“Barely, seems you’re the one with mine lives!” Douxie let’s Archie rub his head against his cheek. “Don’t you ever do something like that’s again.”</p><p>Krel pulls Douxie to his feet, holding him up with his arms. “You scared me you idiot.”</p><p>Douxie nearly falls and clutches his chest. “Hey! I just came back from beyond the grave! Be careful.”</p><p>“Sorry.” Krel turns his head and kisses Douxie’s cheek. “I’ll protect you next time.”</p><p>“I feel like I missed a lot.” Jim spoke up, eyes widening as Claire ran up to hug him, still very happy to just see Jim as a human again.</p><p>“Same, but I think we can catch up over brunch.” He looked around again, Krel could see the worry in his eyes. “What about Arthur and Morgana?”</p><p>“Squished.” AAARRRGGGHHH looked towards where Excalibur lay imbedded in the stone.”</p><p>Of course Toby immediately tried pulling the legendary sword out of the rock it had cut into. To no avail, but he tried nonetheless. Blinky, Douxie, and Claire all urged Jim to try, but his efforts were fruitless as well. Excalibur stayed rooted, and as the group leaves it behind, Jim leaves behind his hope that he may still be a trollhunter, though that might not be the worst thing right now.</p><p>———</p><p>Zoe and Nari got ready to leave, New York would be gaining two magical beings within a few weeks, and Akiridion 5 would be gaining at least one new human citizen. Claire and Jim were still on the fence of whether or not they wanted to stay or just visit Eli and Aja. Either way after this they knew they wanted to stay together.</p><p>Krel and Douxie had told the group they were dating, and Krel got a surprising amount of threats from the almost everyone. AAARRRGGGHHH being an exception but also Jim, Nari, and Toby.</p><p>Krel knew that Douxie would get some as soon as Aja and Varvatos were told the news, and Eli would be ready to ask Douxie so many questions about magic that he’d go crazy. Still, nothing could make these two want to risk staying on earth with the Genesis seals one more day, so alongside with Toby, Jim, and Claire, they step into the portal to Akiridion 5 and are whisked across the universe, traveling past planets and stars in mere seconds.</p><p>The earth would be safe unless something changed, and although they knew something would, Krel and Douxie were willing to put that to the back of their minds for as long as they can. They are happy, safe, and together.</p><p>And as long as Nari is out of the order’s hands, that’s all they care about.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And there we are. The final chapter! Honestly I changed a lot, mostly towards the end, but I did have a lot of fun with writing this and honestly? No promises I won’t write a sequel after Rise of the Titans comes out. </p><p>Until then? I have other writing projects to start or continue. <br/>I hope you enjoyed and if you didn’t then please don’t make it known and just not read any more of my writing. (Seriously, this is the last chapter, why would you be reading if you didn’t like it.)<br/>Good bye.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>